


A special day.

by DAmatus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian Pavus in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAmatus/pseuds/DAmatus
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A special day.

One sunny and beautiful morning Maxwell woke up in his bed with a smile as he layed there remembering the night before. He rolled over to give Dorian a kiss but he found out he was gone. It’s not like him to leave without saying goodbye. Maxwell sat up out of bed confused and he started to put on some clothes. “Where’s Dorian at?” He thought to himself. Once dressed, he opened the door and entered the throne room. Much to his surprise no one was there. “Where is everyone? What’s going on?” Even more confused, Maxwell fast walked to the library to see if Dorian was there, no one was there. “HELLO! Where is everyone?” He shouted out loud. He walked to Dorians chair and started thinking,”Is there a mission I forgot about? Did Dorian go back to Tevinter without telling me?” He sat there lost in thought for a minute when suddenly he heard a very faint voice. He shot up and ran back to the throne room, nothing. He stood there to see if he could hear it again. He heard it again a few minutes later, it was coming from the tavern. He sprinted to the tavern, he opened the door. It was completely empty. Maxwell closed the door and leaned against the outside of the door with his eyes closed. “Where is everyone? Something is definitely going on, but what?” Starting to get frustrated Maxwell decided to go back to his quarters. He got to the gigantic doors of the throne room and the doors are locked. “Are you kidding me?!” He turned around and started walking down the steps. Only a couple steps down he heard a click. He stopped immediately “was that the lock?” He turned around and he stopped at the door. He hesitated when his hand touched the door nob. He turned it real slow, and it opened. He walked in and it was pitch black. “Hello?” He said. He took a few steps forward and the lights came on. He looked around and there were tons of lights hanging from the rafters and ceiling. It looked so beautiful. He stood there in awe admiring all the beautiful lights. He gained his composure and he finally noticed a silhouette sitting in his throne. He squinted his eyes and took a few steps forward. “How can you sit here every day, it’s so uncomfortable and overrated.” Maxwell stopped in his place “Dorian? Is that you?” More lights turned on that has been hanging above the throne revealing who the person is. “After all these years you still can’t pick out my velvety voice. What a shame” He stood up and gave Maxwell a big smile. “I might need to second guess this” Maxwell smiled and ran up to Dorian and gave him a big hug. “I thought you left me for good. Don’t do that to me again” They stood there in quiet hugging each other for a few minutes just enjoying the moment. Dorian suddenly cleared his throat, pulled away from the hug and held his hands. “I love you with all of my heart, I wouldn’t dream of leaving you Amatus. You have been there for me through thick and thin and have supported me no matter what I do. I don’t want to be with anyone else.” Dorian slowly got down on one knee. Maxwell stood there frozen with a few tear emerging. “Will you indulge me and accept this fabulous Mage before you as your husband for the rest of your life?” Maxwell not being able to find the right words nodded his head. He pulled Dorian up to his feet and kissed him. All of a sudden he heard clapping, he looked over as everyone came out of the connected rooms cheering for them. In a matter of seconds, the throne room is filled with all their friends and advisors. Maxwell looked at Dorian and smiled “Needed an audience didn’t you” “You know me too well Amatus.” They shared another long and compassionate kiss.


End file.
